Dark Nights and Shut Ups
by FreakyKuribohz
Summary: With Rochelle and Coach ahead of them, Nick and Ellis get a few surprises. Contains slash, only fluff though.Rated T for some immature people.


**Contains Fluff, hand-holding , and maybe a kiss**

It was dark out, shit yeah it was, but all Nick could think was 'how the hell can that hick get lost when he was just beside me!', he then thought of ways to keep the kid from getting lost. But he was caught off guard when he heard a scream.

"NIIICCCK!" Came a southern accent, followed my grunting of what seemed unhuman, almost animal.

Nick, an ex-conman, ran torwards the plea. "Ellis! Where the hell did you go off this time!" He screamed off, mentally facepalming himself, until he stopped dead in his tracks.  
>He cracked a smile and started laughing, for what he saw was a Jockey. Humping the shit out of the younger man.<p>

"NICK! GET THE SUNOVABITCH OFF OF ME!" The hick said again, but only muffled by the sound of grunts and moans of the Jockey.

"Sure thing, Aylus." Nick replied, with a fake accent, smirking as he shot at the things back. It screamed and fell off of him.

Nick looked back at the hick, who happened to have... a problem all over his face. "..Hey overalls.. I think that Jockey had a bit too much fun.." He fumbled, it wasn't like him to fumble, what's wrong with him today?  
>Right after the former conman said that Ellis was confused, what did he mean? Then realization settled in. "Shit!" He grabbed for anything wipe up the 'mess' upon his face.<p>

Nick chuckled and reached into one of his pockets, his hands fumbling for something, hmm keys? Why did he still have these things? He thought. Then found what he was looking for. A Handkerchief.  
>"Let me get that for you." He bent down towards the hick on the ground, wiping away the white and sticky mess.<p>

Ellis looked a little shocked when the man that always had a stick, no no no, like a tree up his ass this entire time, was wiping his face clean.  
>He looked up at Nick and smiled his goofy little grin and looked at the hankerchief he had used. "Sorry for that, Nick.. I guess I wasn't looking when the Jockey came from behind and you know.." He looked away, feeling embarrassed.<p>

Nick smirked, "No need to apologize, kiddo." Helping the younger man up, after throwing the handkerchief aside. "But-" He thumped the younger man on the forehead before continuing. "How the shit did you get so far, when you were just behind me!" He sounded started to sound like his ex wife, shuddering at the thought.

"Hey!" Ellis yelped at the sudden contact, "I told ya that I didn't mean to get so far, I wasn't paying attention.. I just thought I saw Coach an' Ro near a building.." He explained.

The older man groaned and rubbed his temples. Before grabbing the younger mans hand, and started dragging him off to a safe house. And, mumbled "This is just for safety reasons..I don't won't you getting the shit humped out of you.." But Ellis didn't hear him, all the younger man heard was his heart speed up with large thumps.

As they walked back to the safe house they found earlier, they didn't know they were being watched, throughout the shadows a large creature grunted and started running towards the men.

"TANK!" Both men yelled in unison, Nick unlatching his hand from Ellis', and grabbed for his rifle that was over his shoulder. Ellis doing the same. They both shot at the creature, hoping for it to be a weaker specimen.

"Shi-!" The creature charged at Nick, running the man over, sending him flying into a building with a sickening crack.

"Nick! Are you alright!" Ellis yelped, he looked over his shoulder to see the Tank charging at Nick again, only Nick.. he wasn't moving.  
>Ellis' heart dropped, then sped up again as he charged at the Tank, shooting at it's head, and neck. All he could think was, 'Nick is hurt! Badly..'<p>

The creature roared at the shots, it becoming enraged and charging at Ellis for a change. Ellis' eyes widened as he shot at the creature over and over all over. Its blood going everywhere, his face, his clothes everything. Till one final shot, which didn't come from him. It came from somewhere behind the creature. The creature buckled forwards, sickening crackles of bones crushing as it fell. He shuddered, but quickly ran back over to where Nick was.

"Nick! Nick! Are you alright! Please say something!" He flailed around like a headless chicken, before dropping to the ground where Nick was on his back, breathing heavily, blooding oozing from his arms and the back of his head. Ellis' face scrunched up and he reached for his Med-kit he kept for situations like this.

"D-don't worry, Overalls. I-I'm fine." He fumbled, he was exhausted. He just wanted a nice warm bed, maybe even some beer.

"D-don't give up on me, Nick.." He lifted the man's head, and put it on his lap, he didn't care if the blood got on him, it was Nick's for Christ's sake. His heart thumped, and he looked down at the man's face. Nick. He looked so pained, and tired.  
>"Nick..You are going to be fine, I just need you to work with me here.." He said quietly, and took out some pain killers and opened Nick's mouth putting them in gently. He knew he could of done that himself, but he felt like he needed to do it. His face heated up unknowingly, he smiled his goofy grin again. Then he took out some neosupporn and gobbed it in his hands and smeared it on where he thought Nick was bleeding from.<p>

After awhile, Ellis had moved Nick to the safe house only having a couple of encounters with Witches, no problems though, he just tiptoed around them and walked with Nick leaning on him, he breathed heavily still, but then he began to snore. Ellis then knew he was just sleeping, he smiled and finally go to the safe house where Coach and Rochelle were already out on their patrol of the area.

He laid Nick down on what seemed to be a couch of some sort, only to have a rat or two squeak and hiss at him. He slowly picked Nick up again and sat him on the bed that Nick had originally claimed earlier. He knew better, but he just wanted to make sure Nick was going to fine. So he crawled beside him, and pulled the blanket down on him and Nick. He took his hat off, and set it on his stomach and craned his neck to watch Nick's breathing figure.

Morning sunlight broke through the window, Only a tad though. Nick had awoken first, finding a sleeping Ellis beside him, the younger man was snuggled up against him, his hair was free of that hat, it looked so soft. He reached out to touch it, but felt pain in his arm, not really pain, he couldn't actually FEEL his arm.  
>"Tits.." He muttered, looking his arm, he must've lost a lot of blood, he felt weak. But he was also warm from the heat of the man beside him, he grinned lightly until he felt slight movement from him. He panicked a bit, and closed his eyes, trying to act if he was sleeping. He didn't want the warmth to go away, he didn't really care that it was Ellis who was the warmth, he liked it. But he wouldn't say anything.<p>

Ellis' movement caused his hat to fall off his stomach and onto the ground, with a soft pat he heard it drop to the wooden floor. He sighed lightly and reached down to grab it, but lost his balance. He was ready for impact but it didn't happen. He felt an arm on him. It tugged him back up, Ellis turned to see it was Nick who was holding onto him with his bad arm.  
>"W-well, Good mornin'!" He beamed, his eyes sparkling meeting tired, stricter eyes.<p>

Nick grinned lightly, then lifted his head, but it soon fell again. "Morning, Overalls. What are you doing in my bed?" He felt a bit light headed, and didn't want to yell, or he'll just get a headache.

The hick smile turned to a frown. "Oh, sorry. I-I, um, just wanted to make sure you will be alright. You seemed to of lost a lot of blood from that Tank." His face warmed up, he felt it this time.

Nick smirked, and struggled to sit up. He looked like a colt just learning to stand up, he kept falling over, and fumbled more than twice onto Ellis. "Hmmm...Is there anything to eat? I'm hungry.." He groaned, he was feeling a bit off. It must be his hunger talking.

Ellis' face lit up again, he also wanted some food. He slid off the bed and came over to Nick's side, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "Want help? You can't even sit up, so I don't think you can even stand.." He mumbled the last part, Nick nodded and tried to roll to him.

Nick wouldn't usually let the hick touch him, he always thought the guy was filthy and smelled of oil. Plus, his heart soared when the kid touches him.

Ellis smiled, and put his arm under the others armpit, hoping to stable him as he lifted him up with a grunt, he was successfully standing up and he helped him walk to what looked like a kitchen. He moved Nick to a chair, it seemed like a nice place. he could hear Coach snoring in a room nearby, and Rochelle humming something, it actually felt peaceful here. Not like any other Zombie-Infested place he'd been at.

He looked around for any source of food, the cabinets were full of canned items, but no can opener in sight, so he looked through the fridge, found expired items of milk and yogurts. He turned around and spotted another cabinet and found some cookies and crackers. Grinning he turned around to Nick who was watching him quietly. Very unusual, he usually made jokes at everything he did.

"How bout' these?" He took an armful of the junk food, and sat it on a table in front of Nick, and sat down beside him.

"Looks fine to me, I'm starving.." He used his good arm to pick up a package of oreos, they were his favorite of course, but no one was going to find that out. He liked to keep things to himself.

"Alright!" The hick grinned again, and took a package of Gingerbread men. He moaned in delight when he tasted them, they were homemade he thought. "These are good! Nick, try em'!" He stuck out a cookie and had the cookie right in front of Nick's face.

Nick didn't know what to do, was he supposed to just bite it from his hand, or just take it from like a normal person would do? He took the chances of Ellis laughing at him and bit it, smirking a bit. He could see that Ellis was blushing, he felt it to, but he just ate the cookie and swallowed. "I-Its good."

Ellis smiled and shook his head, before laughing. "I thought you were going to eat my hand, or somethin'!" The hick joked.

The conman smiled, "I wouldn't do that, unless I'm REAL hungry." He smirked and sat up a bit more, feeling his strength returning.

Before the hick could make a comeback, a wail came from outside.

"Shit. Those damn Witches are everywhere.." Nick growled.

Ellis nodded, he looked into the eyes of the other, he never noticed but Nick had really nice eyes. The color was amazing, he wondered why he never noticed, his eyes wandered around the others face. He saw many small scars that formed on his forehead and cheeks. By the looks of it, Nick must have to shave his face. He had five o'clock shadow, and dark circles under his eyes. He looked so worn down, he wondered if sleeps well, besides last night, does he sleep those other nights? He never heard the guy sleeping, nor snoring.

Ellis was cut short of his day dreaming, by Nick shaking his shoulders and saying his name over and over.  
>"Aylus? Hey, Ellis? You alright Kiddo? Overalls... comeback to me. I know I'm damn sexy, but I can't make you drool all over the food." He shaked the younger man, his face closer than ever before.<p>

Ellis could smell him, he smelled of dried blood and some-sort of alcohol. His eyes were even nicer close up.  
>"S-sorry, Nick." He mumbled, turning his face away. He hadn't seem to hear the last part of the older man's wake up spell.<p>

"S'Okay, Aylus." His fake accent ringed through the others ear. "Here.." Nick took an oreo out of the package, it seemed to be the last one. "You have it."

"Thanks.." He grinned and took it, he ate it too quickly and choked a bit when it went down. Drawing attention from Nick, his eyes widened. Nick became closer. Was his eyes playing with him?

"You alright, El?" His breath was on his face, nope his eyes weren't playing jokes.

Nick gathered up the strength to stand up, and ruffled the kid's hair. It was soft. Just as he thought.  
>"I-I'm gonna go try and wash up. If I take to long, come looking for me." Nick said, moving away from the table and along the hallway towards the bathroom.<p>

Ellis watched him walk down the hall, seeing that the once nice and clean suit, was now tattered with blood stains and dirt.  
>"W-wait, I can help you." The hick chased him down the hall, and found him already in the bathroom. He heard the water running, it sounded like a sink. He didn't dare go in.<p>

Nick stared at his reflection in the dirty mirror. He looked much older than he really was, he turned the tab on and found a somewhat nice towel, putting it under the water and rubbing it on his face. The dried blood and dirt came off instantly. It felt so nice, he found a razor and shaving cream in a cabinet. He put the cream on and waited a couple seconds to start shaving.

Ellis was still on the other side of the door, he could hear all that was happening. The squirting sound of some cream, and the water running. "Hey, Nick. Tell me when your done, So I can wash my face.." He moaned like a little child.

Nick grinned a bit, then frowned again. He finished shaving and not a single nic.  
>"You can come in, El. I'm just washing my face, too."<p>

The hick busted in to the small bathroom, almost running into the conman.  
>"Oops, sorry, Nick." he grinned and found a washcloth that was presentable to wash with. He did the same as Nick, he watched him out of the corner of his eyes.<p>

"Its fine, at least you didn't bump into me when I was shaving. I would've killed you with it." He smirked, sarcastically said.

"I'm sure you would." Ellis stuck out his tongue, and felt his face warm up when Nick put some shaving cream on his face.  
>"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered, allowing the other do whatever it was.<p>

"What?" Nick was still smirking, then frowned when he heard another moan from the Witch outside.

"Them things are as scary as fuck.." Ellis replied to the expression on Nick's face. "S'pecially when you startle em'."

Nick nodded, and got the razor out again and started moving it carefully on Ellis' face.

Ellis' eyes widened, he was looking out the window behind Nick.  
>"U-uh.. Nick! Witch!" The witch became to wail and scratch at the window.<p>

"Shit!" Nick took the wash cloth, and almost smothered Ellis getting the cream off. He almost ripped the door of its hinges, he limped down the hallway and got his gun out of his room. Going out the front door to find that the Bathroom window was broken through. Blood along the edges, he hoped it wasn't Ellis', just the Witch's.

"Ellis? You alright in there?" A yelp came from inside, then a scream.

"NICK, HELP!" Ellis screamed, he was in the hallway on the ground, the witch on top of him and scratching at his face.

Nick's heart flipped as he jumped through the window and tackled the witch off of Ellis and shot it in the face. "Don't you ever touch Overalls again, you bitch!"

Ellis watched in disbelief. Was Nick actually standing up for him?  
>"Uh, Nick.." Nick turned around to Ellis' face had scratches. He was bleeding a bit, but not too much. Nick got his med kit, and starting applying some nerosupporn to his face, his fingers gingerly touching the scratches, his face got closer, he was working out how to make the bleeding stopped. His face warmed as he noticed how close he had gotten. A second later, Ellis was on top of him.<p>

"Nick! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make me look worthless, I'm so so sorry!" He mumbled on and on, he was hugging Nick. Nick was never a 'huggy' person, but he thought this was fine. Whatever made the kid happy, made him... happy?

Then all of a sudden he stopped talking, Nick closed his eyes, and was about to sigh, and he lifted his head and made contact with the other's lips, he opened his eyes and looked into Ellis' big blue eyes. He could tell that he was shocked, he was too, he hadn't planned on kissing the kid. He let go slowly, and muttered.

"You talk to much, kiddo." He smirked, then thuds starting coming from another room close by.

"What the hell is going on out here! First I start hearing moaning and wailing, then I hear gunshots, and now I see Ellis on top of Nick. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Rochelle boomed, she stood over Ellis and Nick.

Both Nick and Ellis' faces grew warm as they stared up at the woman before them.

**The End. :3 I hope you liked, I'm sorry that I'm not good at writing. This is my first L4D2 Fanfic, so yeah. Bare with me, I haven't even played the game before. XD**


End file.
